Life Aboard The Red Wind
by Lovable Ange
Summary: The Red Wind, a very prosperous pirate ship of the Caribbean, is home to Anne and Jade Rackham, Billy Kidd, Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill Turner. They live for the excitement of piracy and they have a very good life on the vast sea...for now.


**Title: Life Aboard the Red Wind  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Description: Jade and Anne Rackham, Isabilla Kidd, William Turner, and Jack Sparrow are the heads of the crew of the prosperous ship The Red Wind. William Turner and Jade are an item as are Anne and Jack. Isabilla, or rather Billy, has no man, but that doesn't stop her from trying to find one. The 5 of them have a very nice life. . . for now.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, this is a fanfic about the past of Jack Sparrow and William (Bootstrap Bill) Turner. It eventually all falls into place in the end, making way for the movie. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!**  
  
Jade's eyes, which she was obviously named for, turned down to the sparkling dark abyss that was the ocean. She felt a pair of rather strong arms wrap around her waist and she smiled as she closed her eyes.  
  
"William." she said softly. She snuggled her body back into the man holding her.  
  
"William?" said the voice of Jack Sparrow, "Bloody _hell_ I've done it again."  
  
"JACK!!! How many times have I told you _NOT _to do that!?" cried Anne who had the same long ebony hair as Jade, but steel gray eyes. She was beautiful, yes, but her beauty was hidden by anger at that moment. She marched up behind Jack and hit him in the side.  
  
Jack, by then, had let go of Jade. She had given him a particularly sharp blow to the ribs. After backing away from Jade, he turned to Anne. He gave her a light smirk and held his arms out in an attempt to wrap them around her.  
  
"Anne," He said in an innocent voice, "Pet. . . "  
  
She punched him square in the groin and narrowed her eyes at him. With a slight growl she turned on heel and stomped across the deck of the ship, her boots thudding all along the way. She crossed her arms over her chest and heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Darlin'! Sweetie!" squeaked Jack, "I didn' mean to! I swear! Please just come back! I_ promise_ I won' do it again!" He hobbled after Anne leaning down with his hand clutching his injured crotch.  
  
William Turner, who had just finished a task to which he was appointed, made his way over to Jade and smiled at the ordeal Jack was in. He had no idea what had started it, but he still sniggered lightly to himself. He leaned over to Jade and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and took her into his arms.  
  
"Finally." She said, "I thought Jack was you."  
  
"What?" William asked, raising an eyebrow. Anger flickered in his eyes and he eyed the man across the ship. He had an expression on his face that just screamed "I'm going to kill the ruddy bastard!'  
  
"Oh, William, he thought I was Anne," She replied, "It's not like you've never snuck up on Anne before."  
  
"One of you needs to cut your hair or something," William said, changing the subject from his mistake. He smiled a bit and added, "It's very confusing. Both of you have the bad habit of leaving your hair down."  
  
"Stop lecturing me," Jade demanded, "I know about the danger of leaving my hair down. Someone's grabbed me by it before."  
  
William sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt, that's all." He smirked and pecked her once again on the cheek before adding, "Plus I think you look quite ravishing with your hair up."  
  
"Oh really?" Jade questioned her tone becoming playful. She rubbed her hands on his.  
  
William leaned and placed a kiss on the side of her neck with a little grin. "Really."  
  
"Anne!" Jack called out, heading towards the cabin that his lady-love had just run into. He grabbed the handle and attempted opening it, but Anne had shoved something against the door.  
  
"Go _away_!" Anne yelled through the door.  
  
"Just let me in!" Jack pleaded forcefully. He banged on the door and leaned against it.  
  
"No! I don't see how you could think that my sister was me!" Her tone was very angry, yet in a way hurt, "I think you just like Jade better than me! You want her because you can't have her!"  
  
"Anne," Jack sighed, "It's not like that. I don't want her."  
  
"Yeah," Anne said, "right. Since we're only together for the. . . well . . . you know. . ., so you figure you can just go around shagging whomever you wish.  
  
"Anne, pet. . . let me in an' we'll work it out, savvy?" he asked as he leaned against the door.  
  
"Damn straight we'll work it out I'm going to end all of this once and for all!" She bellowed.  
  
The metallic sound of a dagger being taken from its sheath sounded; this slightly unnerved him. What was she doing? Then it hit him like a large boat hitting a dinghy.  
  
'She's not gonna kill herself!" He thought frantically.  
  
"No! Anne! You don't have to do this!" He banged on the door as he tried pushing himself through.  
  
"Yes I do! It's the only way, Jack," Anne said hopelessly.  
  
"Anne!" Jack exclaimed after he finally got the door open. He closed it behind him. He turned his eyes up to her and blinked a bit.  
  
Anne held the blade in her hand and it was near her head. She had her eyes winced shut and she pulled the sharp edged metal back a bit.  
  
"Anne! Stop!" Jack called.  
  
He started to run towards her, across the cabin when Anne, unexpectedly, grabbed her hair and sliced through it with the knife. She held the disconnected strands in her hand and blinked a bit. Her hair was now just under her chin.  
  
"You didn't do it?" Jack asked. His heart lightened a great bit.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"_What I thought you were going to do_!" He exclaimed as if she should have known.  
  
"Which was. . . ?" She raised an eyebrow. She looked extremely confused about what he was saying.  
  
Jack didn't answer, but he grabbed Anne and embraced her tightly, placing kisses all over her face and neck. His eyes looked like they could have filled with tears of happiness, but they didn't. He put his head on her shoulder and lifted her off of the ground. Anne was slightly surprised at the fact that he was acting so mad about her cutting her hair.  
  
"I'm so happy you didn' do it," Jack said.  
  
Anne still didn't know what _'it'_ was but she just smiled as Jack paid homage to her like some sort of sinner to a goddess. She stood there beaming inwardly and just enjoyed Jack's kisses.  
  
William and Jade passed Jack barging into his and Anne's cabin. The door was shut behind him and there was a great amount of Jack's yelling. The two exchanged confused looks, but they continued on towards Billy's cabin.  
  
Jade knocked lightly and there was no answer. She opened the door a crack to see the red-haired pirate asleep on her hammock with a half-eaten apple in her hand. Some of her hair was in her mouth, but she slept fine nonetheless. A few muffled snore escaped Billy.  
  
Jade smiled and she closed the door, leaving Billy in peace to sleep. She turned to William and took his hand. She entered their cabin and William followed. He shut the door behind them. Jade twisted around once more and beamed up at him.  
  
"I love you, Jade," William sighed as he pulled his paramour a little bit closer to his body.  
  
Jade grinned a little and she replied in a soft voice, "I love you too, William." She snaked her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.  
  
He leaned down and touched lips with her. He ran his fingers through her hair and broke the kiss for a moment. He brought his head back to look at her lovely face.  
  
"I really, really love you," He said with a chuckle.  
  
"I really, really love you too. . .and I want to get married," Jade purred as she curled some of William's hair around her fore-finger.  
  
"Married?" The slight mention of it seemed to have caught him off-guard He raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yeah. I want a ring, a dress, a church. all of it," Jade said. She reached her hand behind William's neck and pulled the ribbon from his hair.  
  
"Alright," William replied after a little pause. He gave her a irresistible, crooked smile and said, "You'll get it all. Only because I love you so damned much."  
  
"I feel _so_ honored, William," She laughed.  
  
He caught her in another kiss and smiled in the middle of it. He sat her down on the hammock and they both dropped down. They swung a bit but soon it stopped. He leaned over her and put one leg on each side of her.  
  
Jade giggled a little before slipping her cold hands under William's shirt. She wiggled her hands around under his loose shirt and across his muscular abdomen.  
  
He jumped a bit and chuckled with a shiver, "You've got to stop doin' that, Jade."  
  
"It's funny." Her lips were turned upward into a beaming smile, "I love to make you shiver."  
  
"Oh yeah, well how do you like this?" He asked as he started tickling her on her ribs.  
  
She yelped a bit, but the immediately started laughing. "Stop! Stop!!" She threw her head back and laughed freely.  
  
"Not till you do it, Jade," he said as he shook his head. His long brown hair waggled as he continued to tickle his lover.  
  
"I'm not going to do it!" Jade shouted with glee.  
  
"Of course you will," William said in an all-knowing voice, "We can't just go on like this for hours can we? Well—I could, but you certainly couldn't."  
  
Jade closed her eyes tight as her laughter continued. She bit her lip and finally said, "Fine! Fine! I'll do it! Just stop!"  
  
William pulled his hands back from where they were tickling and gave her an expression of expectation. His smirk turned into a smile.  
  
Jade sighed hopelessly and took in a deep breath. She used the air to puff out her cheeks and she opened her eyes. They were crossed. She brought her hands up to her ears and made them stick out. She looked particularly hilarious.  
  
"There," he said, "The monkey-face. Was that so bad?"  
  
"Humiliating," She said after releasing the face. She rolled her eyes a little bit.  
  
His lips brushed hers, and then moved down to her collar bone.

  
  
Jack lay on top of Anne on the floor with a few patched up, aged blankets draped over them. He gently rolled off and moved his body closer to hers. He put an arm over her and smiled joyfully. He pressed his chest against her back.  
  
"You know what?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" She merely hummed in reply.  
  
"Everything about you is great," he pointed out.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked as a smile crept across her lips.  
  
Jack picked his arm up off of her and he ran his fingers through her hair, almost trying to get used to its new length. He smirked a bit and let out a breath.  
  
"I like your hair." his hand drifted down her neck "And your neck." He smiled mischievously as she shivered at his touch and placed a kiss there. ". . .and Your back." He made circles on her bare back with his callous fingertips.  
  
Anne turned her eyes back to him. "So, what? My front doesn't matter?" She turned around to face her lover. She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Ah, but it does, pet," he replied. He put his hand on her leg and said, "Your legs are very good . . .and your stomach too." he brought his hand to her chest and it lingered there. He stared down to her breasts and a very wicked smile crossed his face. "These. . ." he paused almost trying to place his words ". . .are very nice."  
  
Anne laughed some and shook her head.  
  
His fingers trailed up her neck and to the side of her face. He gazed into her eyes and he voiced, "Your eyes are very likable." His voice grew softer and he added, "Your lips."  
  
"What do you like about my lips?" She smiled warmly.  
  
"The way you do that." he said in regard to her upturned lips, "And the fact that they're very good for kissing." He bent forward to prove his point and he did.  
  
She ran her fingers across his smooth face and they parted. Jack rolled over onto his back. She put her head on his chest and nuzzled him affectionately. She closed her eyes and dozed off as Jack just lay on the floor looking up to the ceiling. He turned his gaze down to her and sighed.  
  
Would they ever become more than they were? Would she ever let him actually love her the way he wanted to. He wanted to love her so badly, but he only wanted to do what made her happy. Apparently, what they already had made her happy. He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hand across one of his very nicely shaped cheekbones.  
  
After a few minutes of just looking at the beauty sleeping on him, he realized that he didn't only want to love her. He wanted to love her forever, and he knew he would. He just needed for her to feel the same, and he would be set for life.  
  
"I love you," he whispered just before placing a kiss on the middle of her forehead.  
  
Billy awoke and felt the apple in her hand. She looked down to the browned thing and shrugged. She tossed it into a barrel in the corner of her room and stood from her hammock. She stretched out a bit and raised her arms over her head.  
  
She exited her room and let out a loud, long yawn. Her eyes scanned the corridor and she shrugged guessing that she was the first person up. She walked into the kitchen, or rather food storage room and grabbed an orange. She dug he fingernails into the rind and pulled off a bit of the orange skin.  
  
"No scurvy for me," She said as she continued peeling her orange. She exited the food store and headed upstairs onto the deck. She glanced around and walked over to the bow of the ship. She glanced out to the ocean and let out a little breath.  
  
"I'm so glad that I decided to come to the Caribbean," She said, "They said it was nice to pillage, and steal from but they didn't say it was this nice." She blinked a little. "I think I should stop talking to myself."  
  
Billy, who had been a pirate all of her life, always loved the smell, the taste, and the sights of the sea. She tried living in England for a while because the Royal Navy was after her, but she just ended up recruiting 4 friends.  
  
"It's been four years since then," She said, "And 5 years since my father died." She frowned a bit and continued peeling her orange, tossing the skins into the ocean.  
  
Her father had taught her everything she knew about piracy. The mechanics of a ship, the joys of the ocean, and the great treasures that were within close reach all of the time. She had never been apart from her father because he wouldn't let her out of his sight, which wasn't really a problem with Billy.  
  
She loved her father dearly and he loved her just the same. He shared everything with her. His honesty was unknown to his crew, but he knew he could tell Billy all of his secrets without her judging him or trying to steal from him.  
  
Her mother, who was the daughter of an Irish pirate, also loved her very much. Her mother died when Billy was the age of 5, and that was a very striking blow to both Billy and her father.  
  
'I suppose that's why he treated me the way he did,' She thought, 'He always said I looked just like her.'  
  
She snapped out of her reminiscing and pressed her lips together as she took the very last bit of peel from her orange. Her green eyes scanned the ocean and she spotted an island not too far away.  
  
"Maybe we can stop off there for a while," Billy said to herself. She put a piece of the orange in her mouth and chewed it.  
  
She carried on eating her orange as she made her way back across the ship and back down to the corridor. She began knocking loudly on doors.  
  
"GET UP!" She called loudly, "UP! LOTS OF WORK TO DO TODAY, BOYS!"  
  
She heard groans come from the rooms and she smiled a bit knowing that they were probably calling her nasty things behind her back. She didn't really mind if they were. She carried through the hall in this manner until she got to William and Jades' and Jack and Anne's cabins.  
  
She knocked especially loud on their doors.  
  
"Rise and shine!" She called out to them, "It's time to get up!"  
  
Jack's voice came through the door softly, "Horrible bint. . . it's too early."  
  
"I heard that! Now get up!" shouted Billy over Jack's complaining.  
  
She laughed a bit as she walked back through the hall for the third time and then back up the stairs and onto the deck.  
  
She took her place at the wheel of the ship and the rubbed the wood affectionately. This was her home. Her ship. Her sea.  
  
(A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. If you did, don't worry there's plenty more on the way. If you have any questions just give me a review or something. Thanks for reading the first chapter! .P.S. I know Jack seems a little out of character, but this is a long time before he's all . . .crazy. . .sorta. . .)


End file.
